Saving You, Saving Me, Saving Them
by Necro-Angel42
Summary: Hermione is distraught about the deaths of her two best friends, but when offered the ability to fix it all, will she take it? At the price of her life in the future, Hermione goes back in time to fix everything. It is cannon up untill sixth year HBP where it goes really AU
1. Chapter 1

"HARRY!" I screamed tears running down my face as the flash of green light sped towards him. Suddenly a blur of red hair threw itself in front of my best friend.

I didn't realize what had happened until Harry screamed.

"RON!"

My heart stopped at the sound of my fiancés name. I ran up to the red haired heap on the ground. His face was blank and lifeless.

'This can't be real,' I thought. I grabbed Ron's stiff shoulders and shook them hard as I could. "Wake up!" I screamed, "Wake up! Ron, please wake up."

Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably when I suddenly felt a chill run up my left arm. I glanced at my ring finger and noticed that the diamond on my engagement ring had turned black. It suddenly hit me that the love of my life was dead when I remembered his words as he had slipped it onto my finger not five hours ago.

"I charmed it," he had said to me, "so that if I were to die it will turn black."

"We won't need it," I had replied confidently.

"We don't know that," he'd said with a sudden sadness in his eyes. "Do me a favor… if I do die keep the ring to remember me by but don't give up love. Can you do that for me?"

I'd nodded my head solemnly. He had grabbed my chin and kissed me chastely. That kiss had been our last.

When we had finally pulled away I smirked and asked him, "So… Who really charmed it for you."

He had simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"NO!" I screamed when I pulled myself out of my memories.

There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder pulling me up. It turned me around, and I looked into the face of my best friend.

"Run," Harry said, "I want you out of here. I don't want to lose you too. Take Ron's body. Now go!"

I numbly fell to my knees, grabbed Ron's cold hand, and apparated myself right outside the gates of Hogwarts. I quickly opened the gate and levitated Ron's body to the school behind me. I dropped him right outside the door and ran to where I could apparate myself back to the battle that was raging on without me in Godric's Hollow.

When I got there my eyes immediately sought out Harry and what I saw scared me. He was locked in battle with Voldemort himself.

"HARRY!" I screamed for the second time that night. Harry visibly stiffened when he heard my voice. He shouted a spell that I couldn't quite catch and then…well I don't quite know what happened the light was too bright I just couldn't see… but the next thing I saw was Harry and Voldemort on the ground. They were dead, both of them, I'm not sure how I knew, but I did. The prophecy had been right, "Neither could live while the other survived," and so they had both died. We had destroyed all those horcruxes only to go to battle where only one of us came out alive.

"HARRY!" I screamed.

"Harry!" I shouted as I bolted upright in my dorm bed. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock to see that it was only three in the morning. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow it had been a month since the battle, but the memory still visited me during the night.

I felt around my neck for the chain that held my, no Ron's, ring. I found it and pulled the ring up into my line of vision, a tear silently slid down my face and fell onto the bed sheets.

It was the same routine everyday: wake up screaming, look at the ring, silently get dressed, silently go to meals and classes, and than silently study. I hadn't said a word to anyone since that night, I'd basically stopped eating, and the only productive thing I did was study. Studying was the only thing that could get my mind off of that night.

I know this isn't what Harry and Ron would've wanted, but the truth is, without them I don't know who I am.

I sighed and got out of my bed to get ready for the day.

After I had showered and changed, I heard a taping sound. I turned to see a large brown owl taping the window with its beak.

I opened the window and let it in. It perched itself on my bed post and stuck out its leg for me to take the attached note.

I silently grabbed the letter and stroked the owl's feathers.

I immediately recognized the headmaster's loopy handwriting. The note only had five words on it. _Come to my office immediately._

"Come in." I heard a muffled voice from the other side of the large wooden door.

I nervously opened the door and stepped into the headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said, "please sit down."

I sat in the offered chair and looked at Dumbledore wondering why he had needed to see me.

"Lemon drop?"

I simply shook my head in reply.

"I assume you're wondering why I needed to talk to you?" I nodded. "Well I wanted to ask you a question." I gestured with my hand for him to continue. "Miss Granger, to what extents would you go in order to change what has happened?"

My eyes widened. "I'd give up my bloody life," I said, my voice croaking from disuse.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he continued, "Good. You will have the day to pack. After dinner meet me here with your trunk. I suggest you only pack what is important to you and some clothing."

"Will do sir." I said my heart filling with hope, hope that I might be able to see Ron and Harry again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. By lunch I was packed. By dinner I was nearly bouncing off walls in anticipation, people were looking at me strangely; I was even actively participating in conversations for the first time since **_it_** happened.

When dinner was done I basically ran back to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore began, "To clear up any lose ends in our earlier conversation. Would you indeed do anything to stop what has happened even if it meant living on but never seeing your family again?"

"Harry and Ron were my only family, when Voldemort started to get more aggressive I took my parents memories, used a glamour to appear eighteen, and rented an apartment near King's Cross Station. I have nothing to lose if I don't see them again."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "then are you ready to leave?"

I nodded my head adamantly.

"Well than grab my arm."

I was hesitant at first but complied. I suddenly felt as if I were being squeezed through a narrow tube.

When the rushing sensation stopped I looked curiously at Professor Dumbledore and asked, "Sir, I thought people couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts?"

"They can't," he said simply, "but being the headmaster has its quirks."

'Quirks?' I thought but didn't say anything.

It was at this moment when I finally decided to look around. We were standing in front of a small, old house that looked like it had once been a comfortable place to live, the lawn looked as if it had once been a lush green with a small garden that must have been beautiful during some point in time.

"Where are we?" I asked utterly confused as to why we were there.

"All in good time, my dear," he said then grabbed a few envelopes out of his pocket. "In a few minutes I will no longer be standing with you, at which time you need to open this and follow the instructions concealed inside."

I took the envelope he had offered to me, he then handed me the other two envelopes and continued to talk, "the letter will tell you who to give these too. Are you ready?"

I nodded slightly and prepared myself for what ever was to come.

Dumbledore lifted his wand and pointed it in my direction. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion just as he mumbled something and jerked his wand in what seemed to be the shape of a star.

Everything turned white and I felt as if I were falling off a cliff. The sensation caused me to grip my trunk tighter, I subconsciously grabbed the engagement ring that was still hanging on a chain from my neck.

When the sensation stopped I stumbled a little before composing myself. I noticed that the sun was barely visible in the east.

'That can't be right', I thought, 'the sun hasn't even set yet how can it be rising?'

"Sir," I began before realizing that Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

I quickly grabbed the letter that Dumbledore had given to me and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_You may or may not have noticed by now, but you are no longer in the same time as when you left. In fact you are exactly twenty years, five months, and seventeen days into the past._

My heart jumped to my throat. Twenty years! This cannot be possible. But when I looked around I noticed that the house was newer and less shabby, the grass was a wonderful shade of emerald green, and the garden that had formerly been occupied by weeds now was filled with flowers of every color and size.

I read the rest of the letter quickly.

Here you are to go by the name Emma.

_Now that you know who and where you are I ask you to go up to the house. Knock on the door and give the thinner envelope to the woman who answers the door. After this is done owl the thicker letter to my younger self._

_-Albus Percivle Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Still confused as to why Dumbledore had sent me here I quickly walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard a bit of shuffling and then a small woman with thick graying brown hair pulled up into bun answered the door; she also had beautiful amber eyes that reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite remember whom.

"Can I help you?" she said with a motherly voice that sounded like honey.

I cleared my throat, "Um… well… here it's from Dumbledore," I said and handed her the thinner letter.

She opened it and quickly read over it. Her eyes suddenly filled with sympathy and she looked up at me.

"You poor dear!" she said, "Of course you can live with us! Come in, come in"

I was shocked for a moment but then felt relieved that Dumbledore had given me a place to live.

"Thank you ma'am," I said as I seated myself on a comfortable sofa, "Thank you so much."

"Oh none of that ma'am stuff. You can call me mom or Elizabeth."

I smiled at her words, "Thanks…mom."

She smiled, "Do you want some tea dear, I want to get to know my new daughter."

I grinned wider and nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Remus? Could you please prepare some tea and join us in here?"

My smile faltered, 'Remus?' I thought. Then it hit me just where I'd seen those amber eyes before.

"Remus?" I voiced with false curiosity in my voice.

Mom smiled, "Your new brother."

I smiled at the prospect of having a brother. I was a single child but Harry was every bit a brother to me as any real brother would have been, and now I had a real brother.

A few minutes later a teenage boy who looked to be a few months younger than me, so barely seventeen, walked in carrying a tray with a teapot and three cups filled with steaming tea. He had sandy blond hair that was a little shaggy, mirth filled amber eyes, and a tall slightly muscular stature. He placed the tray on the coffee table.

I stood up offered my hand to him and said, "Hi, I'm Emma, your new sister."

He looked up, smiled, wiped his hands on his pants, then took my offered hand, "Hello, I'm Remus, _and,_ I'm guessing, your new brother."

I giggled than sat down.

"So now that we all know each other," mom said, "let's get to know Emma, here."

I discreetly rolled my eyes in amusement.

"So do you have any friends from your old school in America?"

"Well I did," I said glad that she had told me something from my new past, "but Harry died, as did my fiancé Ron."

"You're engaged?!" Remus exclaimed.

"I was," I said choking back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Remus noticed and quickly hugged me.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

I laughed sadly into his shoulder, and he pulled away.

"It's okay," I said, "It happens all the time. You see, we weren't even engaged for an entire day, but we loved each other. I saw him die. We were fighting off some… dark… wizards and our best friend Harry was a big target. So when the killing curse was thrown at Harry, Ron jumped in front of him. That was five hours after I said yes."

I reached into my shirt and grabbed the ring. And showed them.

"Why is the diamond black?" my new mother pondered aloud.

"Well we new that the battle was coming so he charmed it to turn black if he were to die."

"Oh!" she said, "well then let's talk about something happier."

"Okay," I said, "I'm slightly confused, Dumbledore didn't explain this to me. Am I a Lupin, or am I just here till I get back on my feet?"

"What ever you want dearie," mom said, "is fine with us."

"Okay," I said, "I guess my name is Emma Lupin."

Mom and Remus smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the summer Remus and I got closer and closer, in fact the first two weeks he let me sleep in his room after I woke him up screaming in my sleep. It helped a lot; in fact I only got the nightmare once or twice a week afterwards.

One night on the fourth week of my stay Remus mysteriously disappeared. I knew where he was and why, but to be truthful I was pissed that he hadn't told me he was a werewolf. So the next day when mom was running errands I cornered him in his room.

"Sooo," I drawled out, "Where were you last night."

His eyes widened in terror, "I-I-I was at James' house."

"Really?" I said raising one of my eyebrows, a little something I had learned from a certain pair of identical boys, "'cause you said that you were going to take me with you next time you went."

"Oh yeah," he said, "I forgot. You can come with me next time."

"Okay," I said with a smirk, "So where were you really?"

He gulped nervously, and his eyes darted around. That's when I started feeling guilty for cornering him.

I sighed and stepped to the side giving him room to leave then said, "Know what, never mind. If it's that important to you I know you won't tell me until you're absolutely ready, but know this, I have a right to know, I'm your sister."

He stared at me for a moment before quickly shuffling out without a word. I sighed again.

Later that night I was lying on my bed deep in thought.

'I have a right to know don't I.' I wondered.

'So does he!' an annoying voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Harry retorted.

'Yeah I guess, but-'

'But what?! Forcing him to tell you while not telling him is just hypocritical'

'But what if he hates me, what if he never trusts me again'

'What do you think is going through his mind when he thinks about you finding out he's a werewolf… the exact same thing!'

'Yeah… but-'

"Emma," a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I rolled over on my bed to see a nervous looking Remus standing in my doorway.

"Yes?" I said uncertainly.

He swallowed and said, "C-can we talk?"

"Sure," I said, "Come in."

He shut the door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"About earlier," he began but I cut him off.

"Forget about it we all have our secrets."

"No. You were right, you have a right to know."

"I-"

"Don't," he said, "just listen. I-I… I'm ready to tell you."

I gave him a look of utter disbelief.

"I-I-I'm a… a w-were-werewolf. There I said it, and I would understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again," he choked out and got up to leave but I grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Remus," I began and he averted his eyes, "Sit down and look at me."

Hesitantly he did as he was told but instead of looking at me he fixed his eyes on something behind me.

"Remus," I barked impatiently, "Look at **_me_**."

He finally looked at me his eyes filled with sadness. I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I don't care what you are. In fact I knew before you even met me. The only thing that matters is the fact that you told me."

He smiled sadly at me and croaked, "Thanks."

I smiled at him than frowned as I realized that I had to tell him the truth.

"Remus," I began before I could change my mind, "There's something I need to tell you."

He looked at me curiously.

I took a deep breath then quickly mumbled, "'mfrmthftr"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

I sighed.

"I'm from the future," I repeated solemnly, "Twenty years to be exacted."

"Are you feeling okay?" Remus asked and shocked me by putting his hand on my forehead. "You don't feel too warm," He continued his voice filled with concern.

"Remus, Stop. I'm not sick… it's true."

"Emma, come on, you can't believe that I'll bloody believe this."

"That's not even my name." I said in barely a whisper tears threatening to pour. "My name's Hermione… Hermione Granger."

Remus eye's widened when he saw my watering eyes, "I'm sorry Emma but I just need proof."

"Okay," I said composing myself, "Your full name is Remus John Lupin, you were bitten by a werewolf when you were five, your dad died not long after that. When you were eleven you got a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, there you met your three best friends James Harold Potter, Sirius Orion Black, and Peter Pettigrew, you never told them you were a werewolf because you thought they'd hate you, in fifth year they figured it out and mastered the art of being animagi in order to help you during the full moon. James is a stag, Sirius is a black dog, and Peter is a rat. Together you four are the marauders, Moony (you), Wormtail (Peter), Padfoot (Sirius), and Prongs (James). The four of you created a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is in the castle and most of the secret passageways. James has an invisibility cloak that you guys use along with the map in order to sneak out of the castle. James is in love with a girl named Lily Evans, a muggle born who is best friends with your worst enemy. Do I need to continue or was that enough?"

Remus' eyes were wide with shock. "No that's quite enough."

"You believe me?" I asked him.

He nodded his head.

"You hate me don't you?" I said eyes watering again.

"No!" he said in a panicking tone, "Never!"

He then reached over and pulled me into a backbreaking hug.

"Don't you ever think that…Hermione right? That name fits you."

I laughed.

"You are the best little brother in the whole world."

"Technically I'm twenty years older than you."

"Technically you're twenty years older than me, and I don't exist, but we're not speaking in technical terms so that means you're still my little brother."

He laughed at that.

**A/N**

** I'm not very Pleased with this chapter it seems to rushed but it's your opinion that matters not mine. And those of you who think that this is a Remus/Hermione it's not, that's just not right in any way shape or form, even if they aren't really siblings. This is going to be a Hermione/James don't like it don't read it. Reviews are great but I'm not going to beg. If you don't like it don't review. if you do like it go ahead they are accepted. Oh yeah before I forget…**

**Disclaimer: the day I'm able to score ten hat tricks in under five minutes during an actual hockey game will be the day I own Harry Potter, whoops never mind not even then (which is sad because that will never happen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own what I make up**

The rest of the summer past quickly with very few problems. By the time we got our Hogwarts letters Remus and I were very close, in fact, he was more of a brother to me than even Harry had been (No disgrace to the deceased…uh… unborn… uh… or whatever), I would die for Remus (not that I wouldn't die for Harry it's just… never mind).

In all honesty I thought I wouldn't get to go to Hogwarts, but then again, this is Dumbledore we're talking about.

Three days after the deliverance of our letters, we were in Diagon Alley buying supplies.

"Remus!" we heard just as we were heading out of _Flourish & Blots. _

We turned around to see a tall, muscular boy with shaggy, shoulder-length, jet-black hair and gorgeous silver eyes pushing through the mob of people in the crowded alley. I immediately knew him to be Sirius Black, and not the supposedly "notorious mass murderer" Sirius. I knew that this Sirius was different by the mirth filled eyes. The older Sirius, though he was fun, was never this happy; his eyes were usually filled with worry or sadness. It broke my heart knowing what would happen, I mean, what would have happened… had I not come to change it.

Remus grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards Sirius.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said when we finally reached him, then eyed me up and down, "Who's your girlfriend?"

Remus and I looked at each other in shock before glancing at our entwined fingers and bursting out laughing.

Sirius looked mildly confused.

"Me?" I gaffed, "Go out with him?"

"That has…got to… be," Remus said between gasps, "The… sickest thing… I've ever… heard!"

"Yeah… I'm not into incest."

"Huh?" Sirius asked now utterly confused.

"She's my sister, Emma, Padfoot," Remus said after composing himself.

Sirius lifted an eyebrow, "You never told me you had a sister."

"That's because he never did," I told him.

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not quite sure I follow you."

"Well, my parents died in a deatheater attack while I was off schooling in America. So after the term ended I had to live somewhere right?"

Sirius nodded his head.

"Well the Mrs. Lupin adopted me and I got the little brother I always wanted. Do you understand now?"

He nodded.

After a few seconds of silence a smirk graced Sirius' face, and he sidled up next to me and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"So," he began with a slightly raised eyebrow, "you're single then, right?"

"I am," I said and shrugged his arm off, "but I am not quite ready for any type of relationship, whether it be an infamous, Sirius Black, one night stand, or a long term commitment."

"Hey! They are not one night stands," Sirius shouted jokingly affronted, but than his face morphed into a look of sympathy, "Bad break up?"

I glanced at Remus for help before saying, "I only wish."

"You can tell him," Remus said, "He's trustworthy… enough."

"I already know that you idjit," I told him with a duh-I'm-from-the-future look.

"Tell me what?" Sirius asked.

I sighed and than answered, "My fiancé died six months ago tomorrow."

Sirius' lips formed a silent 'o'.

"Where's James?" Remus asked quickly changing the subject.

"Gringotts," he said, "I can go get him if you want?"

"No," I said, "That's quite alright we had better be heading back home any way."

"Okay then," Sirius said than gave me a kiss on my knuckles and Remus a manly hug, "See you soon, bye."

"Bye," we chorused as he started heading towards the magical bank.

"Well," I said to Remus, "Time to go." Then disapparated with a loud 'Crack!'

A/N I know this is a bad time but I seriously just realized that "Emma" is the name of the actress who plays Hermione in the movies. LOL ISAB

I quickly glanced around to make sure no muggles were watching, then ran at the divider of platforms nine and ten. Out of habit I closed my eyes until I felt the rushing sensation stop.

As soon as I opened my eyes I felt a familiar calloused hand grab mine and tug me towards the train.

"Hurry up," Remus said pulling me along as fast as he could without dragging me. "We need to hurry or your seat will be taken!"

"Why would that happen?" I asked as I silently put a spell on my trunk so it could levitate behind us as we ran down the narrow aisle towards the compartment.

"Well all the girls want to sit with Sirius and James in the Marauders' compartment."

"You have your own… compartment?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah. It's actually kind of sad when you say it like that."

"Uh hu."

"But it does make it easier to find each other."

I giggled as I followed Remus into the compartment.

"I'm sure." I said, rolling my eyes as I sat next to my brother.

I glanced across from myself to see Sirius, who smirked at me playfully. I looked to the person in the seat next to him.

"H-H-Harry?" I said to the familiar looking face in confusion before I quite literally tackled the person with a bone-crushing hug, "Harry! Oh Harry, I… you… Voldemort… you were… I could have sworn… I can't believe… Oh Harry you're alive!"

I didn't notice something was wrong until I realized how quiet the compartment had gotten I slowly pulled away and looked into Harry's face… wait no… the boy I was hugging eyes were hazel not green.

"Harry?" I said tentatively, "What happened to your eyes?"

That's when I noticed that the boy did not have a lightning shaped scar. I furrowed my eyebrows and traced the boy's forehead where the scar should be with my finger.

My eye's widened with realization as I jumped out of the boys lap and fell into an ungraceful heap on the ground.

Heard a chuckle from my right, and I turned to see Sirius grinning manically, his eyes filled with mirth. I shot him the scariest death glare I could which instantly shut him up. I turned to face my brother to find him with a smirk on his face shaking his head.

"Wow," the boy I had finally come to the assumption was James, "you know when I got on the train today I didn't expect to be attacked by anyone, least of all some girl who's with Moony."

At this, Sirius burst out laughing.

I sighed exasperatedly, "Honestly Sirius it's only funny the first time, and Har- I mean James, why is it you Marauders always think that my brother is my boyfriend?"

James turned to Remus, "YOU HAVE A SISTER AND NOT ONCE IN THE SEVEN YEARS THAT I HAVE BEEN BY YOUR SIDE HAVE YOU TOLD ME! I SW-"

"James, Emma is my adopted sister," Remus explained calmly, "we only just got her."

I stood from the compartment floor and dusted myself off.

"Got me?" I questioned, "You make me sound like a lost puppy."

"Wait," he said eyes widening with shock, "you're **_not _**a lost puppy?"

"Oh hardy har har," I said rolling my eyes as I sat down.

"Hey," Sirius said breaking the newly found silence, "Where's Peter."

I stiffened at the name and clenched my fists.

"I don't know," James said, "but he told me he might be late so…"

The train jolted a little then started slowly moving forward. When this happened James started smiling manically.

"Oh no," I said, "I've seen that look, what did you do?"

"Just, wait…" he said holding his hand up to his ear as if listening for something.

And suddenly… BOOM! Then a little shuffling and our compartment door flew open to reveal an obviously infuriated redhead.

"Potter for the last time…I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" the girl screamed.

I looked at James and saw his eyes darken slightly but he continued looking happy and said, "Ah, come on Lily-Petal just one date?"

"NO! You are just a pureblood, arrogant, prat that thinks he can get what ever he wants if just puts on a sad face! Well you are wrong! I would never go out with someone as cruel, thick headed, and dumb as you!"

I was sick of this girl the moment she opened her mouth but that was taking it to far.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at the girl as I jumped to my feet and the compartment suddenly went silent, "From what I've heard, James has been after you and ONLY you since before third year. You obviously don't know what love is. How would you like it if positions were flipped and he turned you down day after day, week after week, year after year, and the only one you wanted was him. I'll let you know that I can no longer be with the one I want because he's dead, I watched him die right before my eyes, yet someone like you has the chance of true love right in front of you, but turns it down and rejects it, bloody hell I bet if James died right before your eyes you wouldn't shed a tear. You know what I don't care if I've only known James for a couple minutes but I can tell from what Remus has told me that James obviously deserves better than you. I can't believe that Harry had you for a-"

I was suddenly cut of by Remus's hand covering my mouth.

"That's enough Emma," he said with a soft yet commanding voice.

I suddenly realized what I had been about to say and quickly turned and hugged Remus in gratitude.

When I turned I saw Lily giving me a death glare, "What would such a girl like you know about love, I doubt you even know how to use that wand in your hand." And with that, she left.

There was a short period of silence before Sirius jumped out of his seat and growled, "How dare she say something like that."

"Sirius," I said sternly, "Calm down. Worse things than that have been said to me with even less reason to say it. I'm a big girl I can fight my own battles."

"Worse? Like what?" he questioned as he sat back down.

"Like… 'You're such a mudblood, know it all,' or 'Only sluts are interested in unwealthy blood traitors like that man you call your boyfriend' sometimes they combined the two to say 'get out of my way you filthy mudblood slut, before I hurt you.'"

James, Remus, and Sirius were all looking at me now.

"What!?" James said, "Who would say those kinds of things!?"

"The same people who carve nasty names into peoples arms," I replied pulling up my sleeve to reveal the letters that spelled out _'MUDBLOOD'_.

Sirius and James looked at it in horror while Remus looked away having seen it before.

"Why would anyone do something like that," Sirius inquired.

"It's a very, very long story that Dumbledore doesn't want me telling anyone. In fact only he and Remus know, and unfortunately I can't even tell Remus everything."

"That's not right," James said looking up from my arm, "It should be your choice to tell people, whatever you want to tell them."

There was silence as Sirius continued to study my arm, "You know," he finally said looking up, "I think I've seen this handwriting before, actually it kind of reminds me of… nah."

My eyes had widened during his speech, I quickly pulled my sleeve down to cover up the insult engraved upon my arm, praying to whatever god or deity was out there, that he didn't figure out it was Bellatrix.

"I highly doubt you know the person."

"You never know," he said and I snickered at the irony. Suddenly the compartment door opened and a short, blonde haired boy, with watery blue eyes walked in. As soon as I saw him, Peter that is, I was filled with hatred, and my fists clenched.

I heard people talking but I ignored it and walked out of the compartment with a mumbled, "I'll be back in a minute."

I had been walking for a while when suddenly a hand touched my shoulder.

"Remus, I don't want to talk about it, you know how it is, especially when I already know what he's gonna do, if Harry and Ron die again-"

"Again?" a voice that I new was definitely not Remus's said.

I gulped and turned around and came face to face with James, I gulped again.

I quickly contorted my face into what I hope looked like confusion and said, "Again what?"

"You said that some dudes were going to die again."

"That doesn't make any sense James."

"I know that's why I want to know why you said it."

"Said what?"

"That those to dudes were going to die again."

"What are you talking about James, what dudes, and how can someone die more than once?"

"That's what I'm asking you," he practically screamed in frustration to which I coolly replied, "James… are you feeling alright?"

To add more affect I pulled a page out of Remus's book by placing my hand on his forehead as if to check his temperature.

He quickly slapped my hand away from his forehead, "I'm fine. I just want to know how you can die more than once."

"You can't," I said starting to walk in the direction of our compartment bracing myself for what was surely to come.

"I know that," he began but I quickly cut him off.

"Than why did you ask?"

"Because you said that your guy friends were going to die… again."

"No, I didn't." I stated simply, enjoying frustrating James.

"Yes, you did," he said, "I remember."

"Than what exactly did I say?"

"Something along the lines of knowing what someone was going to do, and not wanting to see two dudes die again."

"How can someone die twice?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"They can't" he replied quickly.

"Than why did you say that two people were going to die again."

"I didn't," he yelled obviously exasperated.

"Well than who did?" I ask barley containing the laughter that was begging to be let free."

"YOU DID!" he yelled as I grabbed the door to our compartment and pulled it open.

"I did what?" I asked feigning perplexity.

"You said that… UGH!" he yelled before sinking into his seat next to Sirius only to start mumbling to himself.

"What's he going on about?" Sirius asked giving me an intense look.

"I have no idea." I said to him before turning and winking at Remus who looked at me inquiringly before saying, "You never cease to amaze me first you figure out my secret in less than a month than you frustrate the ever patient (at least when it comes to girls) James Potter in less than an hour after you met him."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are such a child," he murmured.

"Well," I said looking at him in a thoughtful way, "if I'm a child than you're a baby."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Who's being childish now huh?"

"Girls," Sirius said, "you're both beautiful now shush."

"Your one to talk," Remus said, "You couldn't spend more than half an hour without looking at your own reflection."

"As if."

I laughed at that, "Sirius… you sound like a girl when you say that."

"I do not," he replied indignantly.

"Hate to say it," James said joining the argument, "but you did, not to mention your hair is longer than some girls I know."

Remus and I laughed.

And so we joked for a while before we fell into a semi-awkward silence.

The silence was broken when Sirius spoke. "Soooooooooooooooooo," he said, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles.

After my giggling stopped everyone started to do their own thing, for me that was, of course, reading, or at least that's what it looked like to everyone else, in actuality I was 'plotting' how I was going to destroy all the horocruxes (and admittedly how to kill a certain 'rat' without anyone knowing it was me).

We were about halfway to Hogwarts when James and Sirius started pestering me with questions.

"What is your favorite type of stew?" James asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"I see," he said before muttering to Sirius for a bit before they both wrote something into their notebooks.

"And," Sirius began, "What is your favorite muggle sport? Oh it has to be a manly sport."

"Um…" I said pondering, "Hockey I guess. I love to skate and that's the only 'manly sport', as you put it, that really involves skating"

They looked at each other and chatted a little before writing something down again.

"What is your favorite color?" James inquired.

"Green."

The too of them stared at me wide eyed before shaking their heads and going to their notebooks again. That's when I realized that they were writing down my answers. I rolled my eyes.

"What is your biggest fear?" Sirius asked with a knowing look.

"Well it's not that git, Voldemort if that's what you want to know."

Sirius and James gawked at me and Peter squeaked out a, "Don't say that name."

I looked at the rat and said, "Why not? It's just a name, and not even his real name. Then what should I call him if I don't call him that? You-Know-Who, that's for cowards. The Dark Lord, that's for those idiotic Deatheaters. Tom, I honestly think that makes me sound to… close… to him. So I'm going to stick with Voldemort, because it fits perfectly with his nose less face and beady red eyes."

By this time even Remus was slowly leaning away from me.

Sirius and James had been scribbling all this down.

"Could you please answer the original question?"

"Umm," I said looking to Remus for help and getting none. I thought about the question, what was my greatest fear? I don't think that it's been failure for a long time, it sure wasn't death because that would just be fear of the inevitable, it couldn't possibly be Harry and Ron's death because I was here to stop that and nothing was going to stop me from doing that. I took a deep breath and said, "I have absolutely no clue."

They nodded and wrote this down.

"Uh hu," James began, "And what is your idea of a perfect man?"

"There's no such thing as a perfect man but I have the feeling you mean this relationship wise," I sighed and then continued thinking about Ron, "Well a tall, lanky, ginger boy with blue eyes. He'd be my best friend before anything, have a red hot temper, he'd also be brave and loyal. He'd do anything to save his best friends. He'd be sweet and romantic and have extremely random jealous fits but would be willing to let me go as long as it meant I was happy."

I had noticed that when I had given the physical description James had frowned while writing it down… weird, but as he wrote down certain parts of the personality he would grin.

"Sounds like you meant a specific someone (no offence but, red hot temper isn't what most people look for in a guy) care to elaborate?" James asked once he'd finished writing my description down.

Remus shot me a worried glance we hadn't really talked about Ron, in depth, since the day I had arrived I think he was afraid I'd start crying or having nightmares again.

"My d-dead," I paused taking a deep breath and pushing back tears, "fiancé Ron. He was a great, great person, we had just gotten engaged and he told me that my ring," I took out said piece of jewelry, "was charmed to tell me if he was dead, it's a good thing to. We were battling pretty fiercely with a group of death eaters when one of them sent an avada at Harry, our best friend, who was fairly high on Voldemort's hit list, but Ron j-j-jumped in front of Harry. I saw the whole thing and didn't want to believe it, I sat there trying to shake him awake for at least ten minutes. Didn't realize he was dead till the ring turned black."

"And what happened to Harry?" James asked, "That's what you called me when you came in isn't it."

I smiled a tiny bit, "Yeah you look just like him, other than the fact that you have different eye colors and he had a scar on his forehead. Anyway, after Ron died Harry made me get his body out of there so I did, and when I came back, guess who Harry was locked in combat with? Good old no-nose himself. The outcome of that duel wasn't the greatest. Harry died. As to what happened to Voldy I don't have a clue."

Okay the last part was a lie, but there was a little rat here and he would know that Voldemort was alive seeing as in this time line he had not yet died.

"Ah," James said, "I see."

James and Sirius seemed to be done asking questions for now so I took the opportunity of relevant silence to get a little sleep in before we arrived at Hogwarts.

I could already tell it was going to be an interesting year.

_**A/N: I was wondering if anyone would be willing to beta my story, and give me feedback about how they think I'm doing. If you are interested just P.M. me.**_

_**Also the title of the piece was never meant to be permenent if you have any ideas, please, please, please share them.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
